Yuzu Aihara
Citrus Manga Chapter 1, page 1 (By Suzuran)Citrus Manga Chapter 26, page 25 |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Birthday = August 8thCitrus Manga Chapter 25, page 31 |Blood Type = O |Hair Color = Brown (natural) Blonde (current) |Eye Color = Green |Height = 158 cm |Weight = 49 kg |Status = Alive |Occupation = High School Student |School = Aihara Academy |Class = 1-A (former)2-A (current) |Relatives = Mei Aihara (stepsister/girlfriend) Mother Father (deceased) Shō Aihara (stepfather) Mei's Grandfather |Friends = Harumi Taniguchi Matsuri Mizusawa Suzuran Shiraho Himeko Momokino Sara Tachibana Nina Tachibana Nene Nomura |Love = Mei Aihara |Manga = Chapter 1 |Voice Jap = (PVs, Drama CD)}} is the main protagonist in the manga Citrus. She has a younger stepsister, Mei Aihara, who moved into her house after her mother married Mei's father Shō Aihara. Appearance Yuzu is a teenager with dyed chestnut blonde hair. She has emerald green eyes, and has two piercings on each ear. She is very fashionable, and keeps up with the latest trends. Her natural hair colour is brown, and during the 17th and 18th chapters of the manga she temporarily wore a jet black wig. Personality Yuzu is a self-proclaimed gyaru. She is a daring, outspoken, and an often shameless girl who enjoys dressing up, wearing make up and customizing her school uniform, which clashes with her school's rules, often leading into problems with the Student Council. She emphasizes on what relationships have to be like to cover up her own inexperience of them. She attempts to be as girly as possible, and detests the academy's no make-up policy. From the beginning of the manga she is portrayed as a "dumb blonde", yet slowly as the manga progresses her more domestic and caring attributes are manifested. She is a creative cook, and often will cook for herself and Mei when their mother is busy working. Despite her attitude, with hard work, she is shown to be able to get good grades in tests. Despite Yuzu acting like a child at times, she does her best to make the people she cares about happy. She is considerate, yet clumsy and brash. She is incredibly bubbly, and her optimistic side often manifests itself in her conquests for Mei. She cares not for school rules or upper class views, and she's more interested in what society on a whole thinks of her. Plot Mei Arc During Yuzu's first day at her new school, she attracts the attention of the other students for blatantly breaking several school rules without knowing. This includes her dyed hair, red tie, make up, and having a cell phone. Despite the other students shock, Yuzu manages to come off friendly until meeting Mei, the Student Council President, who demands that Yuzu turns in her cell phone. Although Yuzu tries to hold her against Mei, she is ultimately seduced into giving up her phone, causing her to feel resentment towards the cold hearted Mei. Himeko Arc When Yuzu escapes from the chairman's in an attempt to run away from Mei after kissing her, Himeko was around the corner when she ran out, therefore lead her to become suspicious towards her. Later, when Yuzu tried running away, Himeko mentioned seeing Yuzu run out of the chairman's room, and therefore ended up spending time together to discuss what had happened. Though, after a few failed attempts trying to persuade Yuzu into telling Himeko what had happened, Himeko had stopped trying to convince her upon noticing her looking uncomfortable. Himeko never found out what had happened in the chairman's room, but has started a habit of trying to get in the way of Mei and Yuzu's relationship every once in a while. Matsuri Arc Tachibana Arc Yuzu Arc Suzuran Arc Summer trip Arc Relationships Family Mei Aihara Yuzu and Mei became stepsisters when Yuzu's mother married Mei's father, Shō Aihara. Yuzu is a month older than Mei. At first, Yuzu dislikes Mei, due to her aloof and manipulative attitude. But after Mei first kissed her, Yuzu resented her for a short time before coming to terms that she was somehow attracted to Mei. While the two of them have had very intimate moments with each other, for a time Yuzu thought it would be in Mei's best interests if she didn't pursue her romantically, feeling that Mei needed a sister more than she needed a lover. However, she grows to love her, eventually admitting that she wanted to be with Mei despite how cold and distant she could be. The two are currently dating. She often gets frustrated with Mei's unpredictable sexual advances on her, yet makes it clear that she worries for her younger sister greatly. She does her best to be what she considers is a "good sister", but sometimes her actions derail due to her romantic attraction with Mei. Yuzu is shown to being sensitive towards Mei's feelings; however, she struggles to communicate to Mei how much she means to Yuzu, and often this leads to many tense situations.Similarly Mei struggles to understand Yuzu. Despite her desire to become closer with Mei, Yuzu remains completely oblivious to her own admirers. Mother Yuzu has a good relationship with her mother, supporting her in her new marriage to Shō despite how embarrassing she could be. Shō Aihara Shō is Mei's father, and Yuzu's stepfather. Yuzu is quick to accept Shō as her new father upon meeting him and develops a strong positive relationship with him. Seeing that his relationship with Mei has become strained due to his change in personality, Yuzu decides help them make up with each other. Principal Friends Harumi Taniguchi Yuzu and Harumi quickly befriended each other, due to their similar personalities and interests. Harumi always encourages and cheers Yuzu when she's down, and Yuzu enjoys talking and hanging out with Harumi. Matsuri Mizusawa Yuzu and Matsuri first met when they were younger. When Yuzu saw Matsuri moving in her neighborhood, she called out to her and that's where their close friendship began.Citrus Manga Chapter 9, page 14 Yuzu sees Matsuri as a little sister, and similarly Matsuri sees Yuzu as her older sister. She cares for her deeply and tends to be concerned about her a lot. After a few years of not seeing each other due to Yuzu moving again, Matsuri got involved with dirty business online, which concerns Yuzu. They currently have a normal friendship with each other, but Matsuri likes to tease Yuzu, much to the latter's discomfort. Himeko Momokino Himeko is Mei's childhood friend, who becomes jealous of Mei when Yuzu shows up and became Yuzu's rival over Mei's love, although they develop a more friendly friendship later on. Still, Himeko is annoyed by Yuzu's personality and disregard for the school's rules. Sara Tachibana Yuzu first met Sara when both lost a train they had to get during a school trip. Fortunately, they were both going to the same place, so they took the train together, which Sara attributes to her "luck".Citrus Manga Chapter 13, page 26 They get along well, but Yuzu considers Sara "intense". Yuzu sees Sara's determination to go after her crush as an inspiration to go after her own crush, not knowing they both have a crush on Mei.Citrus Manga Chapter 14, pages 22-24 When she finds out Sara is dating Mei, she decides she has to do something about it, even if it could end their friendship.Citrus Manga Chapter 15, pages 27-34 Upon meeting Sara where she and Mei had gone, Sara asks Yuzu if she is willing to do what it takes to make things right between the two of them, going so far as to support Yuzu in her attempt to reconcile with her sister at the expense of her own happiness, claiming that she is not the one Mei's waiting for. Nina Tachibana She is the sister is Sara Tachibana. She makes Yuzu promise she would support Sara's relationship with Mei, because she didn't want Sara to suffer for her own selflessness, and even goes as far as trying to stop Yuzu from interrupting their dates. They have a good relationship, nevertheless. Nene Nomura It's unknown exactly how Yuzu feels about Nene, but Nene looks up to her as a fan, going so far as to dye her hair like Yuzu's. Yuzu defends Nene from Mitsuko. Suzuran Shiraho Others Mitsuko Taniguchi Yuzu was, at first, afraid of Mitsuko, but overcame her fear in order to defend Mei, Nene, and Harumi. Quotes * (To Mei) "Haven't you got things mixed up? You say we're under the same conditions, but... I didn't '''know' about the rules 'cause I've just moved here. The conditions aren't the same. Am I right, miss Student Council President?" Citrus Manga Chapter 1, Page 9 * (To her father's grave) "''Dad, I want to introduce you to Mei, my little sister. She's taller than me, and also smarter than me, but she's also clumsy and violent, but gets lonely too. And so, I also have someone I can protect. That's what I came to report!" Citrus Manga Chapter 6, Pages 28-29 * (To Mei) "If I want to do something, then I will!" * (To herself) "Sara looks so happy... She's radiant.... In comparison, I... I'm lying to myself about my feelings. Searching constantly for Mei's figure. If I don't put my heart in my words... In my feelings for her!" * (To herself about her feeling's for Mei) "''What Mei desires, What Mei needs, I thought I had it all figured out, always thinking about her, but... after being told to doubt whether Mei really sees things the same way. I realize I may just have been forcing my own presumption on Mei. However that Christmas eve, wasn't she...!? No, what am I saying? I love Mei but still...did think was off about Mei that night there definitely wasn't the one who isn't accepting the other's feeling is me. so maybe...if we don't convey our feeling first, we can't accept each other? in that case...! I have got to tell Mei how I feel no matter what!! ''" Citrus Manga Chapter 16, Pages 17-19 Trivia * is the name of a citric fruit, which is possibly the reason why the name of the manga is Citrus. * means "indigo field". * "柚子" can be also be read as "Yuzuko", but it was confirmed by Saburo Uta on her twitter that the correct reading of her name is "Yuzu".Saburo Uta's twitter It is also confirmed in Volume 1's character list. * According to Suzuran, she's right-handed. * Yuzu original surname was Okogi. Gallery Chapter 1.jpg Chapter 5.jpg Chapter 9.jpg Chapter 13.jpg Chapter 17.jpg Angry Mei 2.png Yuzu Black Hair.png|Yuzu with her wig (chapter 17). Volume 1.png Volume 2.png Volume 3.png Volume 4.png Volume 5.png Volume 1 Alt.png Volume 2 Alt.png Volume 3 Alt.png Volume 4 Alt.png Volume 5 Alt.png Citrus Chibis.png|Volume 5 Extras References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aihara Family Category:Aihara Academy Category:Main Characters